trainsimulator2019fandomcom-20200215-history
London-Faversham High Speed Route Add-On
London-Faversham High Speed brings together the exhilaration of high speed trains with the more serene ‘classic’ third rail lines of Kent all in one route, complete with the streamlined Southeastern Class 395. The newest high speed route in the UK opened fully in November 2007 with domestic commuter services beginning on the route in December 2009 from the stunning London St Pancras station into the heart of Kent. Departing London St Pancras, the route for Train Simulator passes under the City with Class 395s reaching speeds of 140mph before stopping at Stratford International on the edge of the London 2012 Olympic Park. Speeding through the Essex countryside and under the River Thames, high speed services stop at Ebbsfleet International Station, where power switches from overhead electrification to third rail pick-up. From here, Class 395s cross onto the ‘classic’ Kent lines, pausing at stations including Gravesend, Rochester and Sittingbourne, before terminating at Faversham. The Class 395 is one of the most advanced high speed passenger trains in the UK and the fleet was built by Hitachi, famous for their Japanese bullet trains and on which the Class 395 was based. The model is capable of fast acceleration and deceleration to minimise travelling time, a feature of the bullet trains, and run on dual voltage systems for overhead and third rail pick up. The Class 395 is also unique in being able to run under TVM430 track-to-train signalling on the high speed section of the route and traditional aspect signalling on the ‘classic’ section. The Southeastern Class 395 for Train Simulator features extensive internal and external detailing, including full start-up procedure, in-cab lighting, passenger view, roof detailing with working fans, driver vigilance system, accurate overheard catenary, trackside detailing including AWS boxes and ramps, and up to the minute signalling on the ‘classic’ route. London-Faversham High Speed is an accurate depiction of a fantastic modern image UK route with stunning scenery through the Kent countryside, accurate depictions of London St Pancras Station, Ebbsfleet International Station, Rochester Castle and Cathedral, and the QEII Bridge at Dartford, and many hours of enjoyable and challenging driving. The Class 395 is officially licensed by Southeastern and has been produced with the kind help and cooperation of Hitachi Rail Europe. Scenarios Five Scenarios For the Route * Class 395 Driver Training: Driving the Class 395 * Class 395 Driver Training: TVM Signalling * Far Horizons * Frost Fall * There & Back Again Key Features * Full 51 mile route from London St Pancras to Faversham, including high speed OHLE from London St Pancras to Ebbsfleet, and ‘classic’ third rail from Ebbsfleet to Faversham. * TVM430 signalling on high speed section with accurate overhead catenary system. * Class 395 in Southeastern blue High Speed livery, with features including extensive internal and external detailing. * Southeastern Class 375 (Quick Drive compatible) * Scenarios for the route * Quick Drive compatible * Download size: 1,400mb Note: London-Faversham High Speed includes the Train Simulator core technology. To play London-Faversham High Speed, launch Train Simulator 2013 from your library after purchase. Category:Dovetail Games Category:London-Faversham High Speed Route Add-On